1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal and in particular, to a mobile terminal which is bearable by each user and which can perform receiving and sending operations of information, such as speech or data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile terminal has been quickly spread worldwide with an outstanding development of a technology and an increase of functions of the mobile terminal. Specifically, such development is led by remarkable progress of communication technology and an IC (Integrated Circuit) technology.
For example, a mobile telephone can be used not only to communicate with domestic people but also to make an international phone call.
Nowadays, using the mobile terminal including a mobile telephone, mobile PC, and others, wherever a user of the mobile terminal goes to or whenever the user uses the mobile terminal, the user can communicates with someone.
Because of improvement of the communication technology and the IC technology, we can receive a great convenience.
In this specification, the mobile terminal is regarded as including all portable terminals which can perform radio communication and display characters, animated images, and still image. Further, the mobile terminal includes a terminal which can output a sound. Also, as described above, the mobile terminal includes a mobile telephone, a mobile PC, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and other portable computers.
However, all users (persons) of the mobile terminal do not always use the same language. If a user of the mobile terminal can not understand a language of another user who intends to communicate with the user (that is, if there is a language barrier between them), they can not understand each other and, as a result, smooth communication or conversation is impossible between them.
Recently, English tends to be used as a common language among people living in different countries. But, it is needless to say that communication among a variety of languages becomes indispensable without relying on English alone. Under the circumstances, even if persons in many areas or many countries can be connected to each other through conventional mobile terminals, it is almost impossible to communicate or understand each other in the true sense of the words.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. Hei 11-243571, namely, 243571/1999, proposal has been made about a pager receiver that has a function of translating a message written in one language and received from a transmission station, into another language understood by a bearer. Herein, it is to be noted that such a pager receiver can not send or transmit any message, speech, or data. Therefore, no consideration has been made about a mobile terminal which can sends or transmit any message or data to any other subscriber or station.